Deli
MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. * İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. * Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara ve delilere yakışır surette. MECNUNİYET Delilik. Mecnunluk. deli Aklını yitirmiş olan, akli dengesi bozulmuş olan, mecnun. Coşkun, azgın Örnek: Bu deli öfkeyi kime veya nelere, bir namlu gibi, çevireceğini bilemiyordu. T. Buğra Davranışları aşırı ve taşkın olan (kimse), çılgın Örnek: Ben delinin biriyim, ateşe girerim. F. R. Atay Bir şeye, bir kimseye aşırı derecede düşkün. Askerlik Önceleri adı deliller iken sonraları deli denilen ve Rumeli'de bulunan, genişledikten sonra da Anadolu'da da vezir ve beylerbeylerine bağlı olarak görev yapan hafif süvari örgütünün askeri. İngilizce tercümesi Mad. insane. crazy. loony. lunatic. out of one's mind. out of one's senses. not all there. possessed. mad about. batty. bonkers. daft. delirious. demented. demon. demoniac. demoniacal. dippy. distracted. distraught. gaga. loco. nutty. off one's onion. Balmy. bats. batty. crackers. crank. crazy. cuckoo. demented. insane. loony. lunatic. mad. maniac. manic. mental. nuts. nutshell. possessed. potty. soft. daft. nutty. crazy about. mad about. potty about. fond of. madman. madwoman. Crazy. insane. mad. lunatic. alienated. psychotic. person. idiotic. foolish. mad about. moonstruck. devotee (of. no all there. arrage. batty. crackers. crackpot. crochety. daft. demented. deranged. over the edge. harum scarum. loony. madman. maniac. moon. A shop selling delicatessen. (delicatessen) i. hazır yemek ve salata dükkÃ¢nı, hazır yemek, mezeci dükkÃ¢nı; mezeler, meze, soğuk meze; şarküteri Tanımı/Anlamı Aklını yitirmiş olan, akli dengesi bozulmuş olan, mecnun. *Coşkun, azgın Örnek: Bu deli öfkeyi kime veya nelere, bir namlu gibi, çevireceğini bilemiyordu. T. Buğra Davranışları aşırı ve taşkın olan (kimse), çılgın Örnek: Ben delinin biriyim, ateşe girerim. F. R. Atay Bir şeye, bir kimseye aşırı derecede düşkün. Önceleri Rumeli'de bulunan, genişledikten sonra Anadolu'da da vezir ve beylerbeylerine bağlı olarak görev yapan hafif süvari örgütünün askeri. Diğer Dillerdeki Karşılıkları en: mad. insane. crazy. loony. lunatic. out of one's mind. out of one's senses. not all there. possessed. mad about. batty. bonkers. daft. delirious. demented. demon. demoniac. demoniacal. dippy. distracted. distraught. gaga. loco. nutty. off one's onion. en: balmy. bats. batty. crackers. crank. crazy. cuckoo. demented. insane. loony. lunatic. mad. maniac. manic. mental. nuts. nutshell. possessed. potty. soft. daft. nutty. crazy about. mad about. potty about. fond of. madman. madwoman. en: crazy. insane. mad. lunatic. alienated. psychotic. person. idiotic. foolish. mad about. moonstruck. devotee (of. no all there. arrage. batty. crackers. crackpot. crochety. daft. demented. deranged. over the edge. harum scarum. loony. madman. maniac. moon. en: a shop selling delicatessen. :1 Akıl dengesi bozuk olan, :1 Ruhsal Dengesi bozuk olan Psikoloji (2)Coşkun, azgın. :1 :1mecnun Atasözleri :Ağlama ölü için, ağla deli için :Akıllı düşününceye kadar deli oğlunu everir :Akıllı köprü arayıncaya dek deli suyu geçer :Bir deli kuyuya bir taş atar, kırk akıllı çıkaramaz :Bir deli kuyuya taş atmış, kırk akıllı çıkaramamış :Deli arlanmaz soyu arlanır :Deli deli akanı, bura bura tıkarlar Deyimler :deli bayrağı açmak :deli danalar gibi dönenmek :deli danalar gibi dönmek :deli divane olmak :deli etmek :deli kızın çeyizi gibi :deli olmak işten değil Türk Dilleri * : * : * : * : :1 deli :1 täligh * : 1 Google aramaları MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara ve delilere yakışır surette. MECNUNİYET Delilik. Mecnunluk. deli Aklını yitirmiş olan, akli dengesi… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Deli Profesör ve Deli Profesör ve Deli - Elif Şafak Hangi dilde olursa olsun bir sözlük hazırlamak başlı başına bir serüven. İnsanın ana diline yapabileceği… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Profesör_ve_Deli Kızıl deli Şablon:Kızılbakınız - d Kızıl -Al -Kırmızı Kızıldeli - Kızıl deli Kızıldeli tekkesi Kızıl deli tekkesi Kızıl dereli - Kızıldereli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kızıl_deli Deli/Asker Konu başlıklarıgöster Deli (soldier) 12Deli Sinan (left) in 1526 fighting a Hungarian knight. Detail of a miniature from SüleymannameDeli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Deli/Asker Deli Mehmet Kadının 114 kişiyle galibiyetinde şehit olan Veli ve Abdal olduğuna inanılan Deli Mehmet'in başını vermemesi üzerine Kuru Kadı tarafından yazılan Hikâye-i… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Deli_Mehmet Deli bu Romalılar! Şablon:Ahmet Altan ils sont fous ces romains - ekşi sözlük obelix'in en ünlü lafı. fransizca "bu romalilar deli" anlamina gelen bu kalıbı, obelix… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Deli_bu_Romalılar! Taştın Yine Deli Gönül Taştın Yine Deli Gönül Taştın yine deli gönül Sular gibi çağlar mısın? Aktın yine kanlı yaşım Yollarımı bağlar mısın Nidem elim ermez yâre Bulunmaz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taştın_Yine_Deli_Gönül Kızıl deli tekkesi Şablon:Kızılbakınız - d Kızıl -Al -Kırmızı Kızıldeli - Kızıl deli Kızıldeli tekkesi Kızıl deli tekkesi Kızıl dereli - Kızıldereli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kızıl_deli_tekkesi Yastadır Ey Deli Gönül Yastadır ey deli gönül yastadır Gelir diye kulaklarım sestedir Yağmur yağar zülüflerin ıslatır Var git duman şu yaylanın üstünden Duman senin çürük… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yastadır_Ey_Deli_Gönül Taştın yine deli gönül Taştın Yine Deli Gönül Taştın yine deli gönül Sular gibi çağlar mısın Aktın yine kanlı yaşım Yollarımı bağlar mısın Nidem elim ermez yâre Bulunmaz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taştın_yine_deli_gönül Deli Gönül İnil İnil İnleme Deli gönül inil inil inleme Kadir Mevlam hasretime sal beni Viranlıkta görsen baykuş sanırsın Bir hüma kuşuyum sene de bil beni Ulu bezirganım kumaş… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Deli_Gönül_İnil_İnil_İnleme Şarkı (Sinemi deldi bugün bir âfeti çâr-pâreli) Şarkı (Sinemi deldi bugün bir âfeti çâr-pâreli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Şarkı_(Sinemi_deldi_bugün_bir_âfeti_çâr-pâreli) Gözsüzden gözlü doğar, dilsizden dilli doğar, ille deli soy kovar Türkçe Atasözü Gözsüzden gözlü doğar, dilsizden dilli doğar, ille deli soy kovar Anlamlar 1 Kişideki beden sakatlıkları çocuklarına geçmez… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Gözsüzden_gözlü_doğar,_dilsizden_dilli_doğar,_... Mecnun Mecnun Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. Osmanlıca Sıfat Anlamlar 1 delice seven. 2 cinli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mecnun Delilik Deli MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Delilik Hacet baba Kızıldeli için kullanılır. Bakınız Kızıl - Kızıl dereli - Kızıl deli Kızıldereli - Kızıldeli Kızılcık Kızılköy Kızıl kominist Kızılbağ… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hacet_baba Kızıl dereli Şablon:Kızılbakınız - d Kızıl -Al -Kırmızı Kızıldeli - Kızıl deli Kızıldeli tekkesi Kızıl deli tekkesi Kızıl dereli - Kızıldereli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia. com/wiki/Kızıl_dereli Kızıldeli tekkesi Şablon:Kızılbakınız - d Kızıl -Al -Kırmızı Kızıldeli - Kızıl deli Kızıldeli tekkesi Kızıl deli tekkesi Kızıl dereli - Kızıldereli… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kızıldeli_tekkesi EÇS/10/280 ve Depiden kalelerine... Kapoşvardan arkadaşlar alıp doğuya meyillice giderek bir mezarlığa geldik. Garajgal kalesi şehîdliği: Evvelâ (Şehîd Deli-Mehmed… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/10/280 Cinnet Delilik, delirme Cinnet mecnun MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Cinnet MECNUN MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/MECNUN MECNUNANE MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/MECNUNANE Delirme MECNUN Deli. Çılgın. İnsanlara çok hususta uymayan. Birini çok fazla sevip aklını kaçıran. Âşık. MECNUNANE f. Delice, divanece. Mecnunlara… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Delirme Pir Sultan'ım Şu Dünyaya Pir Sultan'ım şu dünyaya Dolu geldim dolu benim Bilmiyenler bilsin beni Ben Aliyim Ali benim Coşma deli gönlüm coşma Çoşup da kazanda taşma… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Pir_Sultan'ım_Şu_Dünyaya Yeşil versin.) Güzel bir şiir: "Yeşile de deli gönül yeşile/ Kara sevda katmer katmer açıla/ Muhabbet bir ekin ekip yeşertmek/ Yeşertmeyen alev alev tutuşa… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yeşil * Kategori:Deli